Today, people create and experience content (e.g., media such as videos and audio) using all sorts of devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, televisions, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and stationary phones. In some instances, content may be regarded as for one of these devices without consideration for other devices (e.g., movies are for the television). People may turn on their television for one type of content, their computer for another type of content (e.g., YouTube), and their stereo for music. Further, each device may obtain their content from a different type of source.